


baby I need you (in a serious way)

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [60]
Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Age Difference, Community: femslash100, F/F, Orgasm Control, POV Jane Sloan, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: Jane is thoroughly enjoying herself, but she’s not sure her poor tiny body can take much more.





	baby I need you (in a serious way)

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Challenge #569 prompt: Edge.
> 
> I was hoping there was an "edging," tag, but it looks like the closest is "orgasm control." I thought "orgasm denial" sounded a little too hardcore for the situation.
> 
> Also, I totally imagine Jacqueline in an open relationship with her amazing husband, so I didn't tag for infidelity.

“You know,” Jane says, because she’s accepted that she’s incapable of shutting up in _any_ situation, “I’ve had some practice lately, and I can…you know. Now.” The words come out in a breathless rush as Jacqueline moves up from between her thighs and situates herself between the spread of Jane’s legs.

“Well, I was hoping that _practice_ would further your ability to say the actual word,” Jacqueline says, hiding a smile as she presses her lips to the slope of Jane’s neck.

Jane feels herself flush even redder than before. Jacqueline is nothing if not a skilled lover, and Jane can’t remember the last time she’s been this turned on, but every time she gets close, Jacqueline backs off, coming in for a kiss or change in position.

Jane is thoroughly enjoying herself, but she’s not sure her poor tiny body can take much more.

“I can orgasm now,” Jane says, slightly hysterical as Jacqueline presses her thigh against Jane’s swollen cunt. “Like, _right_ now.”

“Oh, I can tell,” Jacqueline says, a look of wicked calculation on her face. “I just always enjoy an opportunity to challenge you.” She spreads Jane’s legs further, opening her up, and moves her hand down between their bodies to slide two fingers into Jane’s wetness. “But if you’d like me stop—”

“Don’t you _dare_ ,” Jane moans, and slings her arms around Jacqueline’s neck, arching into her with her entire body.

If Jacqueline wants a challenge, she’s more than ready to give her one.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Amber Coffman's "No Coffee."


End file.
